State of Alderney
If Algonquin is the privileged child of the Liberty City family, then Alderney is most definitely the retarded younger brother -- an endless sea of run-down homes peppered with phallus-like smokestacks thrusting into the sickly clouds above. Simply put? Nobody wants to live in Alderney, and those that are unfortunate enough to live in the district desperately want to get out." - Description of Alderney in the instruction manual of Grand Theft Auto IV Overview |thumb|300px|left]] The State of Alderney is a state located west of Liberty City that is featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and its expansions. Due to hardware limitations of the Nintendo DS, Alderney was omitted from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Alderney is composed of 10 of the metropolitan area's 65 neighborhoods, and contains the largest degree of characteristic variation out of the five municipalities in the Metropolitan Area. Alderney, being its own state, is independent from Liberty State, however it appears only a little larger than the borough of Algonquin in-game; there may be more of the state which is simply omitted so that the state can form an island (a practice seen in every GTA game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). At the start of Grand Theft Auto IV, Alderney, along with Algonquin, is closed off by bridges and tunnels due to threats of terrorist attack. It is, however, accessible from the start in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Alderney is unlocked after completing the mission Three Leaf Clover. Alderney is a representation of northern New Jersey. Character Alderney has a wide range of characters and atmospheres. These include: *Green space/forestland (Northern Westdyke) *Upper-class residential (Westdyke) *Middle-class residential (Berchem) *Lower-class residential (Leftwood) (Acter) *Central Business District (Alderney City, Downtown) *Commercial (Leftwood) (Berchem, Vitullo Avenue) (Alderney City, Koreatown) *Housing Projects (West Tudor) *Docklands (Normandy) (Port Tudor) *Semi-Industrial (Tudor) *Central Industrial District (Acter Industrial Park) *Prison/Correctional Facility (Alderney State Correctional Facility) Crime Crime and corruption are no less common in Alderney than in Liberty City. The Pegorino Family and Korean Mob conduct organized crime from Alderney, and Mafia families from Liberty City, such as the Ancelottis and Pavanos also run operations there. Alderney chapters of The Lost, Angels of Death, and M.O.B. also conduct criminal activity in Alderney. Alderney police wear uniforms resembling those of the New Jersey State Police. They drive in LCPD vehicles. Gangs of Alderney * Ancelotti Family * Angels of Death * Korean Mob * Leftwood Hispanic Street Gang * The Lost * M.O.B. * Pavano Family * Pegorino Family Food & Drink Much like Liberty City, Alderney's dining services mostly come from fast food chains, such as the Burger Shot in Westdyke, and the hot dog and peanut vendors spread throughout Alderney City. Clucking Bell and Wigwam are also seen around Berchem. Alderney also has traditional restaurants such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean restaurant located in Alderney City. Transportation ]] Alderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The state is connected to Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridges *Hickey Bridge, connects Alderney City, Alderney, to Varsity Heights and North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Highways *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway) Tunnels *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel), connects Alderney City to Westminster, Algonquin. Streets *Streets of Alderney Public Services in Alderney Police Departments *Leftwood Police Dept. (Franklin St. & Bridger St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Acter Police Precinct (Virtullo Ave & Lee Rd. - Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Department (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave - Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitals *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive - Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. - Leftwood, Alderney) Fire Departments *Berchem Fire Department (Virtullo Ave. - Berchem, Alderney) *Tudor Fire Department (Hardtack Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) Places of interest in Alderney in Alderney City]] * Sprunk Factory * Kakagawa Building * RON Building * International Online Unlimited * Schlongberg Sachs * Alderney State Correctional Facility * Alderney Ferry Terminal * Alderney Casino Notable Residents * Giovanni Ancelotti * Gracie Ancelotti * Johnny Barbosa * Phil Bell * Ray Boccino * Ashley Butler * Anthony Corrado * Joseph DiLeo * Jim Fitzgerald * Frankie Gallo * Billy Grey * Brian Jeremy * Johnny Klebitz * Angus Martin * Charles Martin * Charles Matteo * Jason Michaels * Jimmy Pegorino * Angie Pegorino * Leila Sharpe * Luca Silvestri * Clay Simons * Terry Thorpe Businesses in Alderney ]] * Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Big Paulie's Used Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) * Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. - Tudor, Alderney) * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Pay 'N' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. - Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. - Berchem, Alderney) * Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) Neighborhoods * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark) * Berchem (Hoboken, North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny) * Normandy (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Port Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) * Acter Industrial Park (Industrial District of South Kearny) Trivia * Alderney is a neighboring island to Jersey in the English Channel, hence the name "Alderney" replacing "New Jersey" in the GTA IV canon. * Alderney is frequently derided by Libertonian citizens and news media like Weazel News throughout the game, parodying the antagonism between New York and New Jersey. * Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth I were members of the Tudor dynasty, hence 'Tudor' county substituting for New Jersey's Elizabeth county. * Normandy is the name of a region on the French north coast -- compare Bayonne, on the French south coast. * Berchem is the name of a district in Antwerp, Belgium; to its west is the Hoboken district, one of the disputed origins of the name of Hoboken, New Jersey. * DJ Mister Cee of The Beat 102.7 once referred to Alderney as "Al-Dirty", a play on the New Jersey nickname "Dirty Jerz". * Some dialogue in the game refers to Alderney as “Guernsey”(Guernsey is another neighbouring Channel Island to Jersey, just as Alderny is), suggesting that, at some point in GTA IV's development, the state may have carried its GTA 1 name of "New Guernsey"; "Guernsey" may, however, simply be a nickname for the state. James Pegorino mentions both names in the Payback mission cutscene. es:Alderney de:Alderney nl:Alderney pl:Alderney Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Alderney